The Blonde Torpedo
by dian13
Summary: Quinn is a killer, not known to many by her name but known to many by her work. She kills quickly and efficiently. She is cold and distanced, until she meets a certain Rachel Berry. What will happen? Nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

The Blonde Torpedo

Chapter 1

Silence is unnerving for most people, but for assassin it's not. They need absolute silence whenever they snuck into the homes of people to kill them in their beds, they need silence when there are witness around to make sure no one will notice. Quinn always loved the thrill of killing, that's how she got into the business. People always wonder how we get into these business when in reality it's simple, you do it, you get a reputation, you stay out of jail and your reputation will grow. Anonymity is the most important thing, people know Quinn as a freelance graphic designer, that's her front. She posts her art once in a while and when a real client comes in, she usually do once or twice a year to keep up appearances, to make sure people know her as a graphic designer. She has two offshore bank accounts under an alias, a security deposit box in a few banks in the country and an account under her real name.

Silence is what she expects when she walks into her apartment and the deafening silence was what greets her. She put her bag down and started unbuttoning her shirt, walking towards the bathroom for a long awaited bubble bath. She revels in silence and wouldn't want it any other way. She used to love music, but she saved music only for the few precious moments she could steal for herself. Times when she can really let go and be her old self. Quinn can feel herself slipping away sometimes, moments when there are just too much killing, moments when she cannot align herself with her past anymore. Just like this night, after a high profile target has been eliminated. For the next few days, the city will be bustling with curiosity. People will question what really happened and this is the perfect time for Quinn to become Quinn Fabray again, just another girl, struggling to make ends meet in New York. Quinn pulled herself out of the tub and took a peek towards the clock on the wall. It was still 9PM and she doesn't feel like sleeping yet, so she put on her leather jacket and walked out of the building.

Quinn lives above a bar, at first she thought that she could just order a couple of shots and call it a night but apparently the universe is not on her side as the bar is closed. She grunted and pulled out her phone to figure out what's happening tonight in the city. All she could find was hotspots for clubs, parties and hippie things around and she doesn't think she can handle it just yet so Quinn pull out her pack of cigarettes and put on her earphones to stroll around the city. Quinn walked a few blocks before she almost ran into a door, face first.

"Hey!" Quinn said before she could help it, taking a drag out of her cigarette, feeling the nicotine slowly seep into her system.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" The girl was small, she doesn't look like a teenager, so Quinn figured that she was just a very petite lady. A brunette. In her mid-20s. Quinn's brain was quick to profile the girl in front of her. She was dragging a huge garbage bag and was struggling with the thick door.

"Oh, damn. It's all right. Here, let me help you" Quinn threw her cigarette, stepped on it and pulled the door open for the girl. After the girl succeeded in pulling the garbage out, she took a deep breathe before she began pulling towards the dumpster. Quinn can see the girl was struggling and sighed before she helped the girl pull the bag.

"You don't have to help, I can do this" The girl said but Quinn pulled anyway. "I'm Rachel" She said as they were halfway towards the dumpster.

"I'm Quinn" Quinn said and they lifted the bag to the dumpster. "Is this a bar?" She asked and the girl promptly nodded. "Is it closing soon?"

"It closes after midnight" Rachel said and Quinn smirked.

"Are you bartending?"

"Yes, I am actually. But tonight I'm going to be on stage"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come in and take a look. I'm going live in a few minutes"

Quinn smiled as Rachel told her to go in through the front door and take a seat near the stage. It has been a while since she connected with another human being, let alone help someone out, to be perfectly honest, it felt great. Quinn entered the bar and noticed that it wasn't really full but they seems to be regulars at the bar as they are familiar with the staff. One thing that makes Quinn really good at her job is that she notices details, she can tell whether someone is married, single or even recently divorced by just looking at them. She can tell how they are feeling by just being around them. Right now she's trying to relax and all the details she absorbs are way too much for her.

"What are you having sweetheart?"

"Beer would be nice" Quinn said and she fished some money out of her pocket. The bartender smiled and Quinn made her way towards the stage.

Soon enough, Rachel entered the stage and sat down on the piano. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" She said and hushed tones told Quinn that the people around her are settling down.

"Tonight is a very special night for me, because my fathers are here" Quinn thought she misheard Rachel but when she looked at where Rachel waved and saw two flamboyant men waving, Quinn smiled.

"It's been awhile since they visited me to New York. They live in a small town in Ohio, called Lima"

Quinn almost knocked her beer down. Quinn is from Lima. Her parents and older sister still lives there. It's impossible.

"So, please enjoy my short performance tonight" Rachel's delicate fingers danced on the piano keys. She has a distinct way of playing, different from how classical players play, but not quite like a rock star. It was the in between, the softness, the subtle notes that made Quinn enjoyed her performance.

The crowd went wild, if a group of fifteen or so people can be called a crowd. Quinn knew that the girls was special. She has that quality, impossible to describe, but it's there. When Rachel joined her parents at their table, Quinn half expected her to just walk past her, but she didn't.

"Hey, Quinn. Would you like to join us?" Rachel asked, offering her a hand. Quinn smiled a bit and stood up, taking the hand and letting Rachel pull her to the warmth of her family.

"Dads, this is Quinn. Quinn is a nice girl I just met outside" Rachel said, putting her beer bottle down on the table.

"Quinn! You have the best cheekbones I've ever seen!"

"This is my dad, Leroy Berry" Rachel said, introducing Quinn to one of her fathers. "And this is my other dad, Hiram Berry" Quinn took both of their hands, noticing that they both must work behind a desk and rarely do heavy work by themselves.

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn" Hiram said and the conversation started flowing naturally.

When the bar finally closes, Quinn stood outside the bar, waiting for Rachel to pack up. Her fathers had gone back to their hotel and somehow convinced Quinn to walk Rachel home. Rachel finally got out of the bar and was mildly surprised when she saw Quinn still waiting with a cigarette in her hand.

"It's a bad habit" Rachel said as they casually walked away from the bar. Quinn effortlessly following where Rachel was indirectly directing her.

"So is staying up late" Quinn mumbled and Rachel chuckled.

"Anyway, you already know way too much about me without me knowing a thing about you" Rachel said and Quinn's mind flew back to the hours she just spent with Rachel's parents. They had told Quinn pretty much there is to Rachel, from they day she was born to the day she moved to New York.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a job?"

"I'm a freelancer" Quinn said and Rachel's eyebrow quirked.

"What kind of freelancing do you do?"

"A little bit of everything" Killing, blackmail, assassination, an entire gang wipeout. "Small things that can not go wrong" She added. "I'm a designer" Quinn finally said, handing Rachel her business card. It was not her designer business card however, but her other business card. "I need you to promise me not to give my number to anyone, even to your friends who might need a designer"

Rachel took the business card and looked at it.

"You seem like a very private person" she finally said after a few minutes.

"How'd you figure that one out?"

Rachel let out a big sigh, it was exaggerated for sure and started explaining. Quinn was entranced by how Rachel could speak so many words and only meaning half of it.

"We'll this is me" Rachel said and they stopped in front of an apartment building. "Would you like to get inside and have some tea?" Rachel asked and Quinn smiled at her. They were both facing each other and this is the moment in all romantic movies where she could either go inside and get lucky, or kiss her goodbye.

"I'd love to stop by but I have an early morning tomorrow" Quinn said and Rachel fished her keys out of her bag. "It's been a lovely evening, thank you for turning my night around".

"I had a pretty good night too, I'd love to get to know you better" Rachel said and Quinn smiled. "We should have lunch sometimes" Rachel said and Quinn nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, we can arrange something. If only I had your number" Quinn said and Rachel laughed.

Rachel fished out a Sharpie from her bag and took Quinn's palm. She wrote her number on it and finished with a small autograph of hers. "That will be priceless when I'm famous" Rachel said and Quinn chuckled.

"I don't doubt it" Quinn said and she leaned forward. For a few milliseconds, she contemplated whether to go for her cheeks or her lips, but she played it safe and gave Rachel a small peck on her cheek. "I hope I'll see you see Rachel Berry".

With that, Quinn smiled and turned on her heels and walked away. Maybe this is the start of something good.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blonde Torpedo

Chapter 2

It's funny how people react to pain, to loss. Some would scream their heads off, some would cry, some would continue to be in catatonic state, barely responding to anything. Quinn was feeling great as she parted with Rachel in front of her steps and felt like there was a spring to her step as she walked. They only lived five blocks apart. How can Quinn live here for years and not meet Rachel sooner. Quinn was just about to turn in from the night when her phone beeped slightly. It was her work phone, a phone provided by the organization that trained her to become what she s today.

"Agent 59"

"Yes" Quinn answered and recognized the voice as her old instructor in the organization.

"Torture job, usual price, usual delivery and information exchange" Quinn sighed and answered a quick 'affirmative' to the phone. The line was quickly disconnected and Quinn threw her phone on the table and rifled through her liquor cabinet. She took out a bottle of bourbon and a glass, poured a hefty amount and relaxed on her comforter. Her hand automatically searched for the remote beside her and seconds later, her TV was on. A quirky commercial was she can feel she is slipping away.

A few hours later, Quinn woke up. Her glass already empty on the coffee table in front of her. She sighed and stood up, preparing herself to pack. When she opened her door, a package was in front of it. A small brown box she will always get whenever she accepts a job. Quinn opened it and pulled out a small flash disk. She connected it to her encrypted computer and began receiving instructions. A couple of hours later, Quinn had booked herself a flight to Washington DC.

When Quinn's phone rang, she almost answered without looking at the caller. Fortunately, she did. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Quinn answered tentatively. The phone came to her business phone, only a handful of people knows of this number.

"I take it you lost my number then" Quinn released a breath when she realized it was Rachel.

"Ms. Berry" Quinn said and the girl snickered.

"It is me" She said.

"I didn't lose your number. I just haven't gotten around to calling you" Quinn said and she poured herself a glass of water. She is tempted by the bottle of beer just beside the water bottle but she reminded herself that she had a flight to catch.

"Are you busy?" Rachel asked, Quinn was new to this. She didn't know what to say or when to say what.

"Well, actually. I'm going to DC for the next two weeks" Quinn said. She started packing her usual kit and unlocked a secret compartment in her apartment. Her favorite weapons and other classified documents are in it and there is only one way to open it. Her biometrics. Someone would need to cut off her fingers to get into the compartment.

"And you're packing right now?" Rachel asked and Quinn could hear the bustle of the city in the background.

"Yes, I'm almost finished. Would you like to grab a quick something before I have to head out?" Quinn asked and Rachel chuckled.

"What would be very great, actually" Rachel said. "Do you need a lift to the airport?"

"No no, I'm fine. I can catch a cab. So, what about that quick something?"

Quinn and Rachel ended up meeting in a coffee shop that's located in the middle of their apartments. Quinn already ordered her glass of tea when Rachel arrived and Quinn finally got a chance to see Rachel in broad daylight. Rachel is beautiful, not beautiful like Marilyn Monroe but beautiful like Barbra Streisand. A timeless beauty and Quinn wouldn't mind at all looking at all the time.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked when their conversation dropped into a comfortable lul.

"I just can't believe my luck" Quinn muttered.

"Luck?" Rachel was confused, she quirked her eyebrow and Quinn couldn't think of anything cuter at the moment that Rachel's confused stare.

"Out of 8 million people in New York, I'm here with you and not anyone else" Quinn said and Rachel smiled.

"You have a new achievement, you know" Rachel said and Quinn tilted her head. "You've rendered me speechless."

When their hour together was up, Quinn stood up, surprisingly reluctant to go. "I had a great time talking with you" Quinn said and Rachel stood up too, agreeing wholeheartedly with her. "We should get dinner after I get back" Quinn said and Rachel gave her a small hug. A formality hug, as Quinn would call it but she didn't want to push her luck. This girl is something she should hold onto.

* * *

The final call for Quinn's flight was already airing by the time Quinn strolled into the airport. She calmly walked towards her gate and gave the stewardess her documents while an airport car picked them up. Quinn is a frequent flyer, a frequent flyer who is frequently late. She flies first class, so the staff doesn't dare say anything.

"Ms. Fabray, have a pleasant flight with us" Quinn smiled and walked into the plane and sat on her seat. Once she was buckled in, the flight attendants began their routine while Quinn tuned everything and worked through her plan once she get to DC.

Quinn will be renting a house with a basement in a deserted area. The houses in the area are mostly empty, but she must make sure that no one lives near her in at least a mile radius. She must check whether the basement is soundproof and easy to clean. Her vehicle will be in the parking lot with the keys in the locker, locked with a passcode. She had received the information in her small packet. Once she made sure all the details are good, the abduction has to be spotless. No one can know this person is missing. She will need to know their daily routine, when they leave the house, when they return, where they are going.

The hour long flight ended too soon for Quinn. She put her sunglasses on and walked through the airport quickly. Not wanting to spend unnecessary time in a place where random checks are given to anyone suspicious. Quinn took the car keys and went to the parking lot, searching for a car that blends in with other cars. Quinn pressed the lock button and the alarm of a black Dodge right in front of her beeped. Quinn put her bags in the back seat and sat on the driver side. She turned off all the GPS around her, the car, the navigation system, and her phone. Then she used an encrypted navigational system of her own to drive to the house.

The drive was short, considering Quinn wasn't in a hurry. It was only an hour away from the airport. When she arrived, most of the furniture was still covered in white sheets. She pulled one too fast and ended up caked with dust, she didn't make that mistake again after that. After she finished settling in, Quinn took a second to check her phone and saw a few messages was in. One was from the organization, one was from Rachel and one was from Santana. Quinn opened the one from the organization, not wanting to miss out on important information. Quinn ran the message with a decryption message and read it. It was just a filler message about the target's known daily routine. The next step would be to actually scout the person and Quinn will do that just after she replied to the she had.

 _Rachel Berry: you must have landed_ _12.59 pm_ _  
Rachel Berry: hey, you settled in all right?_ _13.22 pm_ _  
Rachel Berry: idk why i'm so anxious_ _13.32 pm_

 _Me: Rachel_ _13.44 pm  
_ _Me: Sorry, I didn't have a chance to check my phone out earlier._ _13.44 pm  
_ _Me: Did you need anything?_ _13.45 pm_

Quinn switched to Santana's message and smiled. It's been a while since she hung out with the brazen woman. Santana had been Quinn's best friend as they were roommates in the academy, Santana was Agent 60, she was Agent 59.

 _Santana: hey buzzkill, where are you?_ _12.42_

 _Me: DC, whaddup?_ _13.45 pm_

Not long after Quinn sent the message, her ringtone roared in the empty house. Quinn swiftly answered, waiting for the other person to say something first.

"Fabray" Santana's voice started from the end of the line. She was whispering.

"It's me Lopez, who could it be?"

"It could be anyone. So anyway, you're in DC?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Good, I am in a situation. I'll send you my location"

Quinn sighed and waited for Santana's location before she prepared her two favorite weapons. A small handgun she can tuck behind her back and a knife. A knife is silent. It could be messy, it could be neat. It all depends on how she uses it. As soon as Santana's location was on her phone, Quinn made a dash to her car and drove as fast as she could. Santana rarely is in a situation, so this must be an emergency. Quinn and Santana both trained in the same academy, but Santana's job isn't like Quinn's, if anything they're the complete opposite. Where Quinn is careful not to leave a mess behind, it was Santana's specialty. If the organization wants to send a message, they send Santana, if they want the hit to be quiet, they send Quinn.

Quinn arrived at the address Santana sent and quietly left her car. The house was deserted, no one was near any of the windows facing the street. Quinn searched for the backdoor and found that it's unlocked. Americans and their doors. Quinn slowly advanced into the house with her knife ready in her hand, as she advanced more into the house she could hear the voice of two people conversing. So far Quinn has counted that there is two people in the house, she doesn't know whether that includes Santana or not. Quinn kicked the door down and saw two men in black uniforms standing in front of an unconscious Santana. Quinn's instinct took control of her body that made her arms and legs move at a certain speed and grace.

The knife that she was holding flew to one of the man's chest and Quinn walked forward fast enough to pull the knife out to stab the other men. Quinn automatically ducked and slid to the left to slice open the first man's leg and kicked herself up. The two men are now injured, they are afraid of what Quinn might do.

"Who do you work for?" Quinn quietly asked and the men looked at each other.

"We're telling you shit lady" one of them said and Quinn sighed.

"This won't end well for you" Quinn muttered, she charged forward, using her knife's handle to punch on one of the guy's face, knocking him out cold. The other guy is now really calculating his move.

"I don' wanna die"

"You won't" Quinn said, wrapping her hand around the guy's neck, a few seconds later they guy slackened.

Quinn quickly checked on Santana. She looked pretty beaten but other than that, she looks fine. Santana's unruly hair was all around her face and she looked almost peaceful despite her bloodied and bruised face. Quinn put her arm below Santana's neck and hip, lifting her up, taking her out of the house. Once she put Santana in her car, Quinn took a roll of duct tape and went back inside the house. She located the two men she had just beat and tied them up by the door. Then she navigated the house and searched for bugs or cameras and destroyed all of it. After making sure there aren't any surveillance anymore, Quinn left the house, calling 911 with one of the men's phone.

Quinn wasn't sure what she's supposed to do now. She had to scout the target but she had an unconscious woman in her backseat. Santana's injuries, upon further inspection isn't serious at all. Quinn had half a mind to just dump her on the stairs of a hospital but she won't stand Santana's ire when is conscious if she really did it. Quinn decided to just drop Santana at the house with an ice pack and be on her way.

* * *

The target was boring. That's what Quinn thought while she sat in the car, waiting for the target to break his routine. He was a government worker, he has a wife and three children. She won't use his family unless it's completely necessary. Quinn could abduct him tonight if she wanted too, to make her job finish faster, but she decided to give the man a few days. It's his kid's birthday tomorrow. Quinn decided to call it a day and return to her lair, knowing Santana would be conscious already.

She was greeted by the smell of chinese takeout food when she entered the house. She smiled, this is Santana's peculiar way of saying thank you. She know that she must have stocked the liquor cabinet with a few of Quinn's favorite drinks too.

"Honey, I'm home" Quinn said and she walked in the dining room where Quinn is eating while sitting in front of her laptop.

"I'm still waiting for the day where that's not just a joke on your side" Santana said with her mouth half-full.

"Nope, not happening" Quinn said. She take look at Santana's injuries and smiled when she looked better. "How's your eye?"

"Well, your ice pack did wonders to my eyes." Santana said. She stood up and winced, Quinn pulled her shirt up and saw a huge bruise on her ribs.

"You should wrap that up" Quinn said, searching for a plastic wrap in the house. When she found one she forced Santana to sit and wrapped her torso. "Then you should check it out" Quinn said when she stored the plastic wrap again.

"It wasn't supposed to go that way" Santana quietly said. "It was supposed to be a simple take and go mission. It was a trap. The two men was prepared where I wasn't. You should be careful Quinn" Santana said and Quinn nodded. "If your target looks too easy, it's probably not. Security has been higher than usual in DC"

Quinn nodded as she cleaned up their dinner. She better be focused. She can't have anything go wrong. Not when everything else is going so well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To everyone who spent their time to read, thank you very much. I am not a native English speaker so feel free to leave a review or a message to comment on anything unusual in my writing.

To gleek3128, thanks for the heads up for the formatting error for the earlier chapter. I wouldn't have catch it if not.

A new chapter is up, so anyone has any idea what should happen in the next chapter? Leave a review if you do! Thanks again everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blonde Torpedo

Chapter 3

Santana's warning turned out to be true. The man she was assigned to turned out to be an undercover CIA agent wanting to reach deep into The Organization. The man is still waiting for Quinn to come, he was sticking to the routine he was scheduled with.

"59, target en route" Santana's voice came in the microphone.

"Copy" Quinn whispered and she started her car. It would need to look like a stupid accident. The kind where a stupid driver is involved. Quinn intentionally bumped her car to the man's car and apparently he was a hot head.

"Hey! What the fuck?" He screamed as he stepped out of his car. Quinn chuckled lightly before she put on her dumb blonde act.

"Oh God!" Quinn said she pulled down her sunglasses from her face. "I'm so sorry sir! Oh I usually get my husband to take care of these kinds of things" Quinn said.

"You dented my car, lady" he said condescendingly. "Get your husband on the phone" He said again.

"We're divorced now though" Quinn said, wanting to make the guy even angrier than he is. After a deeper dig into the man's file, Quinn found a few personality tests that the guy had done, according to the psychologist, he is a hot head who can easily be baited.

"Look lady, I don't care if you're divorced or anything or if your man doesn't even exist. Just call your insurance or something!" He barked again and Quinn played with her phone, putting in a call to a number she knows won't go through.

"He's changed his number" Quinn said. "Hey I got an idea but you will need to follow me to my ex's office. Is that okay?" Quinn said, hoping that they will get them to a remote area.

"Give me your IDs" the guy said. "I am not trusting some bimbo to just lead me somewhere. So, your ID"

Quinn held her IDs and handed them to the guy. "Just follow my car, I'll get you to my husband"

The plan was simple, Santana will be waiting on the intersection with a big ass truck and she will hit the guy's car and they will take the guy to Quinn's place. The guy was oblivious to Quinn's plan and followed her car to the intersection. Then the crash happened. Quinn swerved to the right to avoid the truck and the man's car was hit on center. Santana quickly exited the truck and went to the man's truck, Quinn could see the man was barely conscious when Santana took him to Quinn's car, put a hood on his head and entered the car. Fifteen minutes later, they had the man strapped to the chair in the basement. The man grunted in pain as he came around. Quinn and Santana had already been prepared to interrogate the man and was wearing balaclavas around their head. He doesn't know how they are and they are keeping it that way.

As he took a look at the two person in front of him, he smirked and spat on the floor. "Knew that the dumb blonde was just bait" Quinn was relieved that her previous role was pushed aside that easily by the man. "What the fuck do you two want from me?"

"What is your orders?" Quinn asked calmly. She had done too much of information extracting to know that starting off angry would just aggravate their target further. This man is in pain, he is disoriented from the accident and he is angry. She needs the anger to be replaced by another emotion, fear.

"My name is Ian" Santana's hand flew to his cheek. A slap.

"That wasn't the question. What is your orders?" Santana said.

"I am 29 years old" Another slap from Santana.

"Get the question in your head. What is your orders?" Quinn repeated and when the man just spat again on the floor, she took a bottle of beer and chuckled. "This is a bottle of perfectly good beer" Quinn shook the bottle and opened it by breaking the top. She then directed the spray of beer to the man's nose and mouth. It was a method she learned at the academy, they all are subjected to all kinds of torture methods in the academy and this is the one she thought were less gruesome. After 40 seconds, a very long 40 seconds for the man, Quinn threw the bottle to the other end of the room. She picked up the remainings bottle she had, ten more bottles.

"I can do this without a break you know" Quinn shook another bottle as the man gasps for fresh air. She repeated the process once more, holding the man by his hair, forcing the beer to splash where she wanted it to.

Santana just watched as Quinn did her thing. Her method is simple, beat the info out of him. Quinn never liked to get her hand as dirty as Santana did. She hated blood. It was hard to clean and most importantly it was hard to get the smell of blood out of her nose after.

"CIA" finally the man said as Quinn was shaking the third bottle.

"More" Quinn said as she continued shaking.

"I...I.." Quinn succeeded. The anger had been replaced by fear. "We were informed that there will be several sting operations conducted to uncover an old organization. An organization as old as America itself. We are instructed to capture and get information" Santana laughed at this.

"How ironic" she muttered under her breath. "I want names" Santana said louder and the man looked at her, he knew she wasn't kidding but the other one hasn't' stopped shaking the third bottle.

"I don't know" he said and Quinn gave it to him for the third time. By the sixth bottle, he was on the verge of passing out. He looked pathetic. "Puckerman" he finally said and Quinn took a mental note. "He is a high ranking official in the CIA. He is the one who gave me my orders"

"We know who you are. If you are lying, maybe we can pay a visit to your daughter in Kansas. I heard she is fond of the zoo" Quinn said. They are at the end of the interrogation. He doesn't have anymore information for them. "Maybe she will meet a stranger who is willing to take her to the zoo after school. You don't want that do you?"

"No, please" the man weakly said.

"Quit your job. Get another" Santana said before knocking him out with her fist.

Quinn let out the sigh she had been holding and pulled her balaclava off. "What now?" she asked Santana.

"Now we go back to Nebraska"

* * *

Santana and Quinn sat in a meeting room. They were wearing the organization issued uniform with their identification number and various decorations signifying their achievements on it. It had almost a militaristic feel to it sometimes.

"Agents" they both stood when four people entered the room. They all know the people by names, the first one was Sue Sylvester, head trainer for all members of the organization, the second one was Will Schuester, head of agents, the third one is Holly Holiday, the head of handlers and the final one is Burt Hummel, the head of everything.

"Ma'ams, Sirs" They said together and everyone sat down.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you were sent to a trap mission" Burt said. He didn't look like a man who had a role as dangerous as the role he had in the organization. Santana said there is man in her hometown, who acts just like Burt but owns a garage. This man owns much more than that.

"Yes Sir" Quinn answered.

"Elaborate" Sue said and Santana went on to tell them about what happened in Washington DC. When she finished, Will and Holly was in a heated but whispered argument.

"Holiday, explain why this is possible" Burt said and Holly nervously looked into her computer.

"The have completely separate orders but the accounts transferring the funds are the same, I'll try to track them down" Holly said and she started typing in a very fast rate and a few awkward minutes later Holly turned around her laptop. "I am able to pinpoint it to the same bank but not from the branch or the account number. We'll just have to look out for these kinds of orders in the future"

"Is our anonymity still ensured sir?" Quinn quietly asked.

Burt looked over the report and gave out a big sigh. "I don't know. There isn't any orders to search on both Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, but it's best for the two of you to lay low for a few months."

"A few months?" Santana asked and Burt stood up.

"You will be reassigned to training duty for three months, take a week off to take care of your personal things and report back for duty next week" He walked towards the door and just before he opened it he looked back towards Quinn. "Deserters will be heavily punished, report back in a week"

* * *

Quinn followed Santana who was shouting profanities to everyone in the vicinity. She would hate to be the recruits who will be trained by Santana, she would give them an extra hard time.

"Calm your ass down" Quinn said and Santana lowered her voice as she continued to mutter profanities. "I need to go back to New York" Quinn said. "We can use the company plane, where are you going?"

"You know where" Santana said and she walked towards the living quarters. "I'm packing. I'll see you in a week"

Quinn fished her personal phone out and saw a few messages from Rachel. They had been texting back and forth for the past week she's been out of town. Their conversation had been oddly formal at first with Rachel continually asking if it's alright if she texted her, worrying that she's busy. Quinn quickly assured that her texts were a welcomed distraction and she would tell her if it's getting too distracting.

 _Me: rachel_ _10.24 pm  
_ _Me: i'm going to head back to ny, first thing tomorrow._ _10.24 pm  
_ _Me: what are you doing right now?_ _10.24 pm_

 _Rachel Berry: Hey! I was just thinking about you!_ _10.24 pm_ _  
Rachel Berry: I'm on a break_ _10.25 pm_ _  
Rachel Berry: The bar is crazily busy tonight, maybe people are starting to see that this is the hotspots for desperate artfolks in town_ _10.25 pm_

 _Me: really? why do you think that?_ _10.26 pm_

 _Rachel Berry: Well, they just have like the best bartender in town_ _10.26 pm  
_ _Rachel Berry: What time is your flight? Do you need me to pick me up?_ _10.26 pm_

Quinn can't deny that she is excited to have Rachel be the first person she sees when she lands in New York. Quinn had told Santana about Rachel, she told her about how crazy she is, how passionate she looks when she's performing and how Quinn thinks that Rachel is going places with her voice, how her family is. Santana thought she was cute, which for Santana is like the ultimate approval. Even after all that, Quinn still thinks that something will wrong. That somehow Rachel will be in danger, despite Quinn's best efforts.

 _Me: i actually are going to take you up on that offer_ _10.27 pm  
_ _Me: i'm going to land at 9 am tomorrow_ _10.27 pm  
_ _Me: is it too early?_ _10.27 pm_

 _Rachel Berry: Are you kidding?_ _10.27 pm  
_ _Rachel Berry: I'm usually already up_ _10.28 pm  
_ _Rachel Berry: and finished my session with the elliptical machine_ _10.28 pm  
_ _Rachel Berry: Don't worry I'll be there! I'm going to catch some sleep now!_ _10.28 pm  
_ _Rachel Berry: Have a good rest Quinn!_ _10.28 pm_

 _Me: great! thanking you in advance_ _10.29 pm  
_ _Me: sweet dreams rachel, i'll see your tomorrow_ _10.29 pm_

"I know that look" Quinn was startled to see Burt in front of him. "I had that same exact look on my face a few decades ago when I was around your age" Burt walked towards Quinn and led them to an empty meeting room.

"What look is it, Sir?" Quinn asked.

"You met someone, didn't you?" Burt didn't say it like it was wrong, but Quinn somehow feels like she's in the wrong.

"I do not feel the need to deny or confirm it, Sir" Quinn answered again and Burt chuckled.

"I was about your age when I met my wife" Burt said suddenly and Quinn perked up. This is a rare moment. Burt rarely talks directly to a member of his organization. The organization which doesn't have a name, the organization he inherited through murder.

"I know exactly the confusion you're feeling." Burt pulled a file from his coat. Quinn's file. "You were the perfect recruit, good face, good voice, minimum emotions and most importantly, you have a dysfunctional family. " Quinn laughed and Burt gave out a small smile.

"You were like that too when you came in" Quinn said and Burt nodded. "We take care of ourselves" Quinn said and Burt just shrugged.

"You are the perfect candidate for my replacement, by the time I retire, you will be at the perfect age to become the leader of this organization"

Quinn looked at Burt, trying to see anything other than the emotion Burt is letting on his face. "What?"

"I would like to keep my family as far away as possible from this organization and I'm advising you to do the same. They only need to know bits and pieces of what we do, not the big picture. Never the bigger picture"

This is a threat. A threat veiled by the offer of a lifetime but a threat nonetheless. A threat Quinn can clearly see in the dangerous glint in Burt's face.

"I can't agree more" Quinn answered. Burt is right, this organization's secrecy is probably the thing that save the operatives from ever being discovered. Only people pledged to the organization can know the bigger picture, only people who swore loyalty to the leader can know even more. "I have given my life to the organization, I will not waste it" Quinn said and Burt finally was satisfied.

"So go, have a life. Just remember, you have responsibilities beyond your own head" with that Burt walked out of the room and Quinn felt like Burt just placed the weight of the whole organization on her shoulders.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am so sorry for updating irregularly I've been occupied by my job and most recently just got the flu...so here it is a filler chapter to delve even more into Quinn's life. If you got any notes on the story or the chapter, feel free to leave a review!


End file.
